For Better Or Worse
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Sequel to an old, old story called Mind Games.. Of where I crossed over Criss Angel's Mindfreak and Billy The Exterminator. Had decided to give up on stories like this but someone wants to see the end so, here's some of the second part. No slash. Rated M for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Second installment to Mind Games. I suppose just one person is the only one who wants to know how this goes so here is a few chapters for them I got off my Toshiba, lol.

Enjoy.

* * *

It had been months now since Billy Bretherton of Vexcon and the ever so famous Criss Angel had discovered that they were the missing puzzle pieces in one another's life. And to Billy's surprise, word of the two being together had not yet gotten out. He was certain Mary would tell.. She must've not wanted that type of embarrassment, Billy knew that was the case with his brother, Ricky.

Now, it was only a week away until one of the most beloved holidays, the 4th of July. Billy and Criss had discussed about telling Donnie and Bill about their relationship, along with Criss's parents and the couple decided on getting both parents in one place when they came out.

At this current moment, everyone except Ricky, and Mary had known the two to be just good friends, like brothers.. Who often visited the other and help in one another's jobs.

* * *

Billy was now in Nevada, not Los Vegas but another city close by. He had been traveling around the area, going from here to there so to speak on his job. And this time, he was called to safely remove a group of honey bees from a hive that took up partially one side of the owner's home.

He had just climbed the to the top of his ladder when his cell phone begin ringing. He ignored the first few calls, tending to his job at hand, however when the phone began ringing for a 5th time, without thinking and out of irritation, he reached for his phone, only to nearly fall off the ladder if he had not caught his balance in time.

"Focus Billy, we have a job to do!" His partner exclaimed.

"Sorry." Billy sighed before continuing on, ignoring the phone once more.

Once finished, and everything was packed up as well as the homeowners being filled in on what happened, Billy made his way over to his truck.

He pulled out his cell and went through missed calls. Three were from other clients, two were from his better half.

He smiled faintly, before dialing Criss's number.

"Hello love." Criss greeted when he answered.

"Hey, what'd you call me for?" Billy questioned. "Nearly caused me to hurt myself." He added somewhat amused.

The man on the other end frowned. "I'm sorry.. I just missed you is all.. We haven't talked in a few days.." Criss answered low.

Billy sighed. "I'm truly sorry, I've been busy. You know how my work schedule is."

Just as Criss was about to say more, Billy interrupted. "Hold on a minute, mom's calling." He stated once the phone beeped.

"Okay." Criss gave a sigh of his own.

Billy switched his call over to Donnie. "What mom?" He questioned a little displeased.

"We need you back in Louisiana, a young woman called in saying there's an alligator in a lake close by her house."

"Really? How big?" Billy questioned.

"She claims it's around 6 feet long. I know you're far away, but no one else will take the job."

"Okay mom, I'll be there as quick as I can. In the mean time tell her to stay away from the lake and be careful when she has to go out."

"Already done." Donnie stated.

(Billy: ) "Thanks, bye."

(Donnie: ) "Bye."

Billy switched back over to his boyfriend. "Hey, Criss.." He trailed off.

"What?" Criss asked, curiously.

"How would you like to come visit me early?" Billy questioned innocently.

"I'd love to! Wait.. What's the catch?" Criss was suspicious.

Billy laughed once. "Catch? No catch.. Just you get to spend 6 days with me before we tell the family.. And, I'm gonna teach you how to catch a 6 foot alligator.." Billy mumbled his last words.

"What!?" Criss was deeply surprised.

"Yeah, sweetie. You can handle it, can't you?"

The Greek gulped. Sure, he had helped Billy with snakes, bees and even mice but an alligator? That was a whole nother story.

"Uh, yeah.. Sure, of course.." He finally answered.

"Good, I'm not far away from you.. I'll be there to get you and we'll be on our way back to Louisiana.. Love ya."

Criss smiled slightly on the other end. "I love you too."

"Bye." Billy was the first to hang up.

Criss took a deep breath, after shutting his cell phone.

"Alligator hunting with Billy.. Huh..." He laughed to himself, nervously. "Should be a blast.." Of course it was sarcastic.

Criss wasn't exactly looking forward to that at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in Louisiana (days later), Billy and Criss went straight to the job concerning the alligator right away, before bothering with any other.

"Holy, hell.." Criss mumbled, standing not far from the pond where the gator surfaced.

"Who's this?" One of the other gator wranglers asked.

"He's Criss Angel, I'm Billy Bretherton from Vexcon." Billy answered.

"What's a magician doing here? Is he going to make the alligator disappear?" Another wrangler joked, knowing damn well who the man was.

Criss gave a low growl, until Billy gently nudged him with his elbow.

"I'm teaching him how to handle gators.. So what do we have here?" Billy was in no mood for their jokes to be honest.

"Well, we think he's a 7 footer, at least."

Billy turned to Criss. "Think you can handle this?"

Criss nodded with a nervous smile. "Sure."

"Alright, you have to get the bait hook into his mouth firstly and we'll go from there." The wrangler instructed.

"Will that work?" Criss asked.

(The wrangler: ) "Not all the time but we'll try it first."

"You can do this. I'm right here if you need my help." Billy smiled.

"Thanks.." Criss muttered as he took the hook line from the wrangler.

"Watch for any sign of bubbles... That's where-" The wrangler was interrupted.

"There!" Billy exclaimed, pointing to the middle of the pond.

That happened quicker than they thought it would.

Criss wasted no time throwing the hook to where his lover pointed.

"I think I've.. Whoa!" Criss exclaimed when the alligator begin to pull back on the rope.

"Sweet, you got it on your first try!" How lucky could this man be? Billy hadn't even accomplished that yet.

Criss flashed him a quick smile, letting his guard down momentarily.. But just a moment was all it took when dealing with such a dangerous and powerful animal.

"Oh shiiiit!" Yelled the Greek, falling face first into the water after the gator gave a strong pull on the line.

"Criss!" Billy exclaimed, grabbing a hold of the man's ankles just in time before he was pulled out.

The beast had a strong pull, but Billy wasn't about to let his man be its next meal, at least not without one hell of a fight.

The wrangler growled, taking hold of the fishing rode while Billy helped bring Criss out of the water and onto shore.

Before a word could be spoken, Billy had to be pulled away.

"Billy, I need your help!" The wrangler shouted.

Billy grabbed the noose, getting in position to capture the gator once it was in range.

It took effort, but the two eventually got the gator out of the water.

"Oh.. My.. God.." The exterminator panted, keeping a grip on the rope.

He would never get use to these huge beast, more so the death rolls they gave.

He then turned his attention to Criss. "Here's the fun part.." He trailed off.

"F-fun part?" What fun of any could be found in this?

"It's simple really.. Jump on his back and keep his jaws closed. There's more force when he closes than when he opens." Billy stated.

"Me, jump on his back?" Criss questioned nervously.

"Yes." Billy answered simply.

"Don't be such a mama's boy Angel." The wrangler spoke with a hint of tauntment in his voice.

Criss and Billy both glared and if it wasn't for the two being on the down low right now, Billy would've went off.

That was not only unprofessional but it was uncalled for.

But Criss had another way to show him he was no mama's boy.

Before the exterminator knew what was happening, Criss had jumped onto the gators back, clamping his jaws shut.

"Let's get this motherfucker tapped up, shall we?" Criss questioned, glaring at the wrangler. He didn't know much about gators but he did know that.

"Right.." The wrangler was just about to kneel down, that is until the gator started thrashing about and Criss was immediately in a struggle to keep his grip on that large mouth.

Thankfully though, he had his experienced lover there, who took his place behind Criss, keeping the gator more still.

The wrangler didn't waste another second to tape the gators mouth shut.

Once secured, Criss and Billy both climbed off the beast.

But Billy's job wasn't done yet.

The magician watched as the man tapped the gators legs up, before the wrangler begun his measurement on it.

"That was sexy of you." Billy whispered with a smile once he approached his partner.

If it wasn't for the danger, he'd enjoy having this man more involved in gator hunting.

"It's an 11 footer. We're gonna have to put it down." The wrangler stated.

"After all that? You're just gonna shoot him?" Criss questioned, clueless as to why.

"They have to, it's unsafe to relocate an alligator of that size. Only rescuers would give them another chance but, we don't got one of those around these parts." Billy explained simply.

Criss said nothing more, watching as the man took aim.

"Care to finish the job?" The wrangler asked.

Normally Billy would take the dead gator somewhere to be used for its meat.. However, Billy was not only tired but annoyed at him as well.

"No, I'll leave that to you." He answered.

"Alright, well thanks for your help, Billy." The wrangle extended his hand.

"No problem." Billy forced the words out calmly as he shook the guy's hand.

"Come on Criss." He wrapped an arm around Criss's neck casually, leading him back to the truck.

"My God.. Scary stuff.. Are you alright dear?" The exterminator asked, pulling the soaked man closer to him once nearly out of sight of the others.

"Yeah.. Just nearly became chow for a gator.. But yeah, I'm just fine.." Criss answered.

"Awe, well, I won't bring you on anymore gator hunts with me if you don't want to come." Billy spoke.

"Good." Criss sighed with relief. He in fact did not want to come, ever again.

That was too much for him and getting hands on experience with the danger just gave him one more thing to worry over Billy about.

* * *

Once at Billy's truck, Billy turned to face Criss.

"Not bad for a mama's boy." He smirked playful.

Criss only sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry.. That wasn't right." Billy apologized, giving a kiss to Criss's cheek.

The Greek smiled lightly. "Damn.. I could never stay mad when around you." He spoke, leaning in closer to the other.

"I consider that to be a very good thing." Billy smiled, closing the gap between them.

"Let's go home shall we?" Billy asked when he ended the kiss.

By now the two considered both Los Vegas and Louisiana home.

Criss nodded. "With pleasure. I'm in desperate need of a shower."

"I don't know, I kind of like the whole down and dirty look for you." Billy smiled.

(Criss: ) "Yes, well.. I don't like the feel of it."

Billy shook his head somewhat, before starting the ignition. "Well, we do have to stop back in and report first."

"Great, I finally get to meet the parents and I'm filthy."

"Oh please, do you not know how they are? They won't care, my mom sure won't." Billy stated.

"I suppose."

"Hunny, you're in Louisiana, not Los Vegas. Very few people here care what you look like, and my family is not a part of them so just relax. There is no need to try and be perfection for them." Billy smiled lightly.

Criss gave a sigh. "Alright." Was the final words spoken as Billy drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Billy walked in the Vexcon building first with Criss following behind.

"What's he doing here?" Ricky asked smartly as soon as he laid eyes on Criss.

"He's here to meet some of the family, early. So be nice." Billy answered, giving his brother a harsh glare.

Criss might have joined Billy on his jobs at times and stayed over at his house, but he had yet to meet Billy's parents.

The exterminator just always thought every moment he wanted to introduce them was the wrong time.

"Well aren't you just a doll?" Donnie questioned, getting up from her seat.

Criss gave a amused smile to his boyfriend as he allowed her to inspect him.

Billy groaned, shaking his head. "Mom." He started.

"Oh hush, you!" Donnie shushed him.

"Not a bad man.." She went behind Criss. "Not bad at all.." She smiled, moving back in front of him.

"Can he take his shirt off?" She asked.

"Mom, that's not required.. Plus dad wouldn't like it." Billy growled, Criss only chuckled.

"Being soaked is not required either." Donnie stated. "Not that I mind though.." She smiled.

Billy sighed. "He fell into the lake when trying to reel the gator in."

"Oh no! Billy, why weren't you being more careful? You shouldn't have even let him bai-" She was interrupted.

Criss decided to end the scolding quickly. "I see where Billy gets his genes from most.." He smiled, causing Billy to blush light.

"Uh.. Criss, maybe we should-"

Before he could finish, his dad just so happened to walk inside.

"Who's this?" Bill asked.

"Oh, I'm his bo-"

"Best friend!" Billy exclaimed, cutting Criss off.

"He's uh, he's my best friend.. Yup." He smiled nervously.

"Oh, yeah.. You and him are reaaal close." Ricky put in, earning a glare from his brother.

Criss flashed his lover a strange look.

Was he something Billy didn't take pride in? It sure felt like that.. It seemed as if Billy was never going to tell them.

"Why's he wet?" Bill questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Your son was being careless, like always." Donnie spoke annoyed.

"Speaking of which, we need to get going so he can get out of those wet clothes. Can't have him getting sick." Billy stated.

"Oh, he can change in the bathroom here." Bill replied.

"Actually, I'd rather have a bath.. I don't enjoy the feel of mud all over me." Criss spoke.

"Of course not! Billy take him home and get him cleaned up, or I'll have to do it." Donnie joked.

"I think not." Billy responded. "I'll be back after I drop Criss off."

"Actually, you can have the rest of the day off since you had to wrestle that gator." Donnie spoke.

"But I've got other jobs to do." Billy stated.

"Ricky can do them. He's been in all day doing paper work." Donnie replied. "It'll be good for him."

Ricky's eyes widened and he growled in detest. "Just wait a minute, I' am not covering for Billy!" He protested.

"You will do as I say." Donnie shot back. "Now go on, get out of here." She motioned for Billy to leave.

The younger brother glanced at Ricky momentarily, his expression one of which to say sorry.

Ricky however, turned from him before the two finally walked out.

* * *

Criss dropped his duffle bag that he brung with him next to the bathtub, before turning the water on. "I'm so looking forward to this.."

Billy stood against the door frame, giving a low knock on the wall. "Care if I join?"

Criss turned to face him after tossing his shirt aside. "Not at all." He smiled.

Billy returned his smile, walking into the bathroom and began shedding his clothing.

Criss allowed him in first, before climbing into the tub.

Billy sighed deeply when the water took the many aches he had away.

Criss moved to his end, resting his head against the man's chest before giving a sigh of his own.

"I believe your brother wishes he could kill me.." Criss spoke all of a sudden.

Billy said nothing for a moment, only nuzzling against the man.

"He just needs time to warm up to you. This is all new to him. He needs time to take in the fact his little brother's with a man.."

"No, he didn't like me from the start. I could sense it."

"Well, I'm sure he'll come to love you in due time. Even if not, I love you, and I'm not going to leave you just because someone else doesn't like you."

Criss turned to face him. "Wonder what our parents will think."

Billy wrapped his arms around the man's chest. "I don't really know, nor do I really care." He smiled, leaning down to place a soft kiss to the man's lips.

Criss returned both the smile and kiss.

Billy always knew how to make everything seem better.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, Billy awoke at his usual time of 6. He gave a sigh at the alarm clock next to his bed.

"I hear ya.. Shut up.." He grumbled, reaching over to turn the annoying device off.

He sat up, yawning loudly as he rubbed his eyes before finally heading in the bathroom to get ready for another day at work.

He came back out a good time later, half way dressed.

"Criss" He called to the man that laid in his bed.

"Hm?" Criss asked tiredly, barely awake.

"Want to go to work with me?" Billy asked.

"Will I be wrestling anymore gators?" Criss questioned, now sitting up.

Billy chuckled. "I have no idea.. You never can tell what you'll be doing in this job."

"Then no thanks.." The Greek laid back down.

Billy shook his head with a smile, as he pulled his shirt down over his head then began putting on all his jewelry.

"Alright then, I'll see ya tonight." Billy walked over to Criss's side of the bed and leaned down, placing a kiss to his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too.." Criss mumbled, far too tired to return the man's kiss more lovingly.

With that, the blonde left.

* * *

Most of the day went like the usual, Billy going to get some raccoon, or snake and so on. Typical everyday life for the exterminator.

However, when evening drew near, he got a surprise visit from the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Is Billy here?" An all too familiar voice rang through the building.

Billy grimaced at the female's question.

"He's in his office." Ricky pointed, normally he would've lied but today he was feeling rather spiteful towards his brother.

Billy growled to himself hearing the older's words. "I will kill him for that.." He muttered, before the woman entered his office.

"What do you want Mary?" His question was cold as ice.

She looked around for a moment. "Where's your boyfriend? I haven't gotten to meet him yet.." She spoke low.

"You have no right to meet him. Me and you have nothing to do with one another anymore." Billy stated simply.

"Oh come on, we're still friends are we not?" She asked, shutting the door.

Billy glanced up at her briefly from the computer screen. "Not in my book we're not."

"Don't you know every fag needs a gal pal?"

Billy growled at her words. "Don't refer to me as that and says who? I'll never need anyone to confide in because C-" He stopped himself. "Because he is perfect." Billy corrected.

"You never know." She shrugged.

"Well, if I do.. I've got Ricky."

"Ricky!?" She laughed. "Ricky wants to kick your ass for this. I know because he's been extra nice to me.. And that's so unlike him."

"Maybe he's taken an interest in you?" Billy asked, now looking through some paper work, in hopes of distracting himself from her.

She gasped. "I would never date my ex's brother."

"Hey, you should ask him out.. It'd be good for him.. He hasn't had a date in so long, let alone got laid probably." Finally, he found something the both of them could laugh about.

"Well, I might take him on one date out of sympathy but I'm not staying over." She stated.

Billy chuckled lightly. "Right.. Get you drunk and you'll do anything.." He mumbled. "Anyway, what brung you here?" He questioned.

"I heard you were back and wanted to see you again. I know things have been tense for us lately since the break up but I do miss you." Billy was just about to say something until she interrupted.

"No, I'm not asking for you to take me back, but I' am asking for a friendship.. There's no reason as to why we can't be adults about this.. You're a good person after all, I don't want to lose you."

Billy thought about it all for a moment. It would be nice to have her around.. Maybe now she'd be less of a bitch towards him as a friend.

"Okay, I'm willing to give friendship a shot.. On one condition." He smirked.

"What?" She asked, frowning.

"You do go on a date with Ricky."

"No! I was only joking!" She exclaimed.

"Well I'm not. He needs it Mary. It might loosen him up a bit."

"That's what I'm scared off.." She glared off to the side.

"Please?" Billy persisted.

She sighed loudly. "Fine! ONE date.."

Billy smiled to himself. "That's all it'll take."

"Yeah, yeah.. Matchmaker.." She grumbled, getting up and walking towards the door.

"Oh, one more thing.." She trailed off.

"Yes?" Billy raised an eyebrow.

"How would you and your family like to come to a cookout I'm having on the fourth?"

"Uh.. Geez... I don't know.. I've got some guest of my own coming here and I thought that me and mom could throw a big party and such for them.."

"Oh no.." She left him hanging again.

(Billy: ) "What?"

"You're going to cook?" Mary nearly laughed.

"Yes! What's wrong with my cooking?" He asked, annoyed.

"That's one reason our marriage didn't last.." She chuckled low.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Billy growled.

"Nothing, hey listen you can bring them to my house if you want or if not.. I'll just come to yours.. Either way, let me know 2 days in advance."

Billy nodded. "Can do."

And with that, she left.. Saying nothing to Ricky on her way out. That would come later.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hunny, I'm home." Billy announced once back at his house, however he got no response.

"Hmm.." He walked passed the living room, into the kitchen looking around without a trace of Criss to be found.

"Surely, he's not asleep still?" He questioned, about to head towards the bedroom, however a note on the counter caught his eye.

"What's this?" He picked it up, reading carefully.

"Billy, got bored.. Decided to go out and see if I could find anything fun to do.. Be back later, love ya."

"Should've known." Billy smiled before crumpling the paper into a ball and throwing it away.

He made his way to the bathroom then after, for another nearly perfect bath. Only thing missing to better relieve his stress would be Criss but he didn't expect him to constantly be around waiting for him, nor would he force that upon Criss. The man needed his freedom like everyone else after all.

* * *

An hour or two had passed, until Criss finally returned home.

"I'm back." He announced, walking into the kitchen where Billy was.

"Whatcha doing?" He questioned, walking up behind the other once he noticed the exterminator was reading something from a book.

"About to attempt at cooking this recipe.. Mary said I couldn't cook and I-" Criss interrupted by grabbing the book from his hand.

"It's best you let me worry about the cooking.." He mumbled, also taking a wooden spoon from Billy's other hand.

"Now just wait a minute, why?" Billy questioned, glaring at him.

"Uh, you love my cooking." Criss smiled.

"Yes.. But don't you love mine just the same?"

"Oh, dear.. Yes.. But I like mine just a tiny bit more.. Plus you've been working all day, aren't you tired? Don't you want to go rest for a while?" Criss persisted. Billy sighed.

"Fine, but tomorrow is my day off, and you're eating my breakfast." Billy stated, backing away from the stove.

"Okay." Criss agreed with a smile, however he was already planning on getting up earlier than Billy to beat him to that even.

Billy shook his head, walking off into the living room.

* * *

"Dinner time." Criss announced once the food was ready and sitting on the table.

Billy got up from the couch and made his way into the kitchen.

"That's not what I was looking at in the book.." He stated, seeing Criss had prepared something different.

"No, it's not.. I decided I would try something more challenging." Criss smiled, taking a seat.

"Oh, now you're just being a total show off." Billy rolled his eyes, taking a seat at the opposite end of the table.

"Showing off is what I do best." Criss shot back playful before taking a bite.

"Alright then.. You can cook for the party then." Billy smiled.

(Criss: ) "Your mother hasn't lived until she tries my dessert."

Billy chuckled, a different thought running through his head. "Oh, I'm sure she'd love to."

Criss blushed lightly, glancing down at his plate. "Yeah.. Your mom's taking a bigger liking to me than we thought."

(Billy: ) "I know.. I can't wait to see what she'll have to say when I tell her you're mine."

And there was an awkward silence for moments through the meal until Criss decided to spark conversation again.

"So, Mary.. What was she talking about aside from how you can't cook?"

Billy shrugged. "Nothing much, I've talked her into asking Ricky out."

Criss raised an eyebrow. "Oh, that's going to go well."

"I think it will." Billy smiled, taking another bite of the food.

"So, when am I going to get to meet the ex?"

The blonde sighed. "The fourth of course.. She asked if we'd like for her to throw the party at her house.. Where would you prefer?"

Criss didn't hesitate with his answer. "Here of course, I don't know the woman therefore I would prefer not to go directly to her house upon meeting her."

"Alright, just remind me tomorrow to tell her she needs to come here. No later than the next day at least."

Criss nodded. "Can do."

The rest of the meal was silent.

* * *

"So, whatever shall we do now?" Criss questioned after putting the last dish in the dish drainer.

The raven haired looked around the kitchen when he got no answer, by now Billy was elsewhere.

He shook his head and smiled before turning the light off as he left to enter the living room, where Billy now was.

He took a seat on the leather sofa by the man. "I see you've already found something to do." He stated, turning his attention to the television.

Billy glanced from the screen to Criss before handing him the play station controller he had in his hand. "Have a go."

Criss stared down at it for a moment. "Uh, I've rarely played these things."

Billy's eyes widened. "What? Don't you have a kid or something that forced you to play video games?"

Criss shook his head. "I haven't gotten any children." He stated. This was the first time Billy had brung the topic up.

"Wow.. 44 and no kids. Most people would kill for that.."

Criss shrugged. "I guess."

Billy decided to drop the subject.

"Well, here's what ya do.." He started, placing the controller in Criss's hands.

The Greek allowed his lover to teach him how to play the game for a moment or so before he grew tired of it.

"What's wrong? Not into it? Or am I boring you?" Billy questioned after getting a sigh from Criss.

"No, it's not that.. Just tired.. Maybe you can teach me some other time?" Criss suggested.

Billy raised an eyebrow. "It's just 9 p.m if I recall correctly. How can you possibly be tired? You probably slept until 12 today."

Criss gave a yawn. "Actually, when you woke me at 6 I couldn't get back to sleep."

Billy gave it a moment's thought before sitting the controller aside. "Yeah, I guess in that case it is late.. Alright, let's go to bed then."

Criss stood to his feet and started walking towards their room. Billy turned the television off before following him.

* * *

And that's all for now. Too lazy to post the rest.


End file.
